The Phoenix Hairpin
by Xavier Ching
Summary: One piece of jewellery alters the destinies of three generations. Inspired by the Chinese poem 'The Phoenix Hairpin'. A sequel of 'What a Storm tells You'.


58. The Phoenix Hairpin

There were two items on Lu You's table: his poem 'The Phoenix Hairpin' and a golden phoenix hairpin. The old Chinese scholar, secretly a wizard, was staring at his desk. The poem was written when he was young. The emotion conveyed by the poem was like wine – the longer you left it there, the stronger it tasted.

'If it were not the hairpin,' gazing at the phoenix hairpin, he sighed heavily, 'I would have been with her.'

xxx

It was a tempestuous night, just like _that_ night. Harry and Hermione were alone without Ron. He returned home to visit the severely ill Molly. They were in Grimmauld Place, waiting for the time to sneak into Hogwarts.

'So the plan is ready,' said Harry tensely.

Hermione nodded curtly and gazed at Harry, 'remember that tempestuous night? Remember our vow?'

'How can I ever forget?' he smiled affectionately.

A lightning bolt marred the dark sky and it prompted Hermione to cover her ears forcefully. Harry chuckled and pulled her into his embrace. A thunder roared and she pressed herself tightly against his chest.

'I said I would not go and I really won't,' said Harry solemnly.

'Your word,' she tilted her head and searched for reassurance from his calm emerald eyes.

'We've been through so many things together,' he said thoughtfully, 'and the first thing I'll do after the war is to give you a husband and a home.'

Hermione beamed radiantly.

'Oh this reminds me of an important thing,' Harry stood up abruptly, causing Hermione to jump.

Harry rummaged the pocket of his thick coat. His face looked pale when he failed to find it after a minute.

'What's that?' Hermione enquired urgently, 'let me help you –'

'It's ok. I reckon –'

His face glowed again and he appeared to be ecstatic. He hurried to search in his bag and took out a little velvet bag.

'This is?' her brow rose, looking at Harry curiously.

Harry didn't breathe a word of it and pretended to be mysterious, 'just guess.'

'But you have been with me all these days,' she mumbled doubtfully.

'Actually there is no way you can know the answer,' he chortled.

Hermione glared and pouted at him. Only in front of him would she behave so childishly.

An exquisite golden bangle was revealed. It looked antique but not obsolete. There was an unusual aura about it. It attracted gazes even though it was not particularly dazzling. The only decoration on the minimalistic bangle was a lively phoenix. It was simple but stunning.

'This bangle is really nice, isn't it?' Harry asked fondly.

'Surely it is, whose jewellery is it?' Hermione inquired.

'My mother's,' he replied tenderly, playing with the bangle as if he was feeling the temperature of his mum.

'When did you get it?' she asked curiously.

'Last year when I went to Gringott,' he responded, 'I saw her bangle and I decided to have it with me.'

'So this is what you want to show me?'

He looked up at Hermione and beamed at her, 'not only to show you, but also to give it to you.'

Hermione gazed at him in awe.

'Why is that expression?' he chortled at her reaction.

'It's your mum's. And it means so much to you,' she explained earnestly.

'Just like you mean as much as my mother,' Harry replied genuinely, 'so I want to give this to you, to commemorate my vow to you.'

Hermione stared at Harry blankly, chewing her lower lip nervously. Harry simply returned her gaze with a silly smile.

'Remember what I promise you,' he reminded her gently, 'once the war is over, I'll marry you and give you a home. Remember the true meaning of this bangle.'

Hermione examined the phoenix bangle on her left wrist. It fitted her perfectly. The phoenix was also a great reminder of hope as well as life, just like Harry to her.

'Remember what you promise me,' she reminded him, caressing the phoenix, 'once the war is over, you'll marry me and give me a home. So please, Harry, don't die.'

She burst into tears at the point. She merely could not hold them any longer. She was always a tough girl. There were not many things that could move her, except Harry. Simply the thought of living without him made her shudder. She mopped her eyes viciously. Harry pulled away her hands and enveloped her.

'For you, I won't die. Promise,' he whispered into her ear, and pecked on her lips.

Hermione wrapped him even tighter. She was worried that they may die in the war or may be separated for whatever reason.

'Please – d – don't die, Harry,' she faltered.

Excessive tears dropped onto the phoenix bangle. They made the accessory glisten.

'Blood traitor! Rascal! How dare you thief!' the portrait of Mrs Black snarled.

'Blimey! Won't you shut up!'

Hermione mopped her tears away coarsely and took Harry's hand. They strolled into the living room to see Ron.

'Harry! We need to go to Hogwarts _now_!' Ron shouted urgently.

'What's the matter? We should get in two days later,' Harry replied as he appeared in the living room.

Hermione froze with utmost angst and faltered, 'Hogwarts has fallen alredy?'

'Soon,' Eon replied restlessly, 'if we don't show ourselves before dawn, he will purge the entire castle.'

Hermione gasped and Ron gazed at her tensely. Only Harry remained calm.

He inhaled deeply and said with determination, 'let's go. It's time.'

The three gazed at each other slyly. They all knew that that day would come soon, only that they didn't expect it to be so early. In hush, they fetched all the things they needed. They were ready to fight, and to die if necessary. They made their way to Hogwarts. No one uttered a word during that time. Their brains seemed too numb to even make a sound.

'When we arrive, I'll find and destroy the other Horcruxes and turn myself in,' Harry broke the silence.

Hermione and Ron nodded curtly. They knew there wasn't another way.

'Hermione, you go with Ron to destroy the Horcrux we have and carry out the rest of the plan.'

They again nodded stiffly.

Hermione gazed at the phoenix bangle and then Harry. She knew perfectly how thin chances were for both of them to stay alive. But still, she hoped that miracle could once again happen, just like the night she discovered that Harry actually loved her, against all odds.

'Remember the phoenix bangle, Harry,' she said quietly, looking into his emerald orbs. She did not cry.

'I love you Hermione.'

That was the last word he said before he left with the Invisibility Cloak.

So she went with Ron according to their plan. On the way to the Chamber of Secret, she kept rubbing the phoenix bangle unintentionally. She was indeed nerve-racked. Everything ran smoothly. They destroyed the Horcrux they had. They also sneaked into Gryffindor Tower to mobilise the Dumbledore's Army.

'Where's Harry?' Ginny enquired sharply when they got into the tower.

'He's going to Voldemort,' Hermione answered curtly.

Everyone gasped. Some of them even began to weep. Ginny shook her head in disbelief.

'It is not the time to grief,' Hermione prompted acutely, her gaze scanning each and every Gryffindor student, 'we must fight with him. We must save our world.'

Ron nodded vigorously in agreement.

'Good morning Hogwarts. I hope you still remember my word. I know Harry Potter is here. If you turn Harry and his little friends in, you are the saviour of Hogwarts,' Voldemort announced sluggishly, 'if I do not see him half an hour later, I will purge this castle. Submit yourself, Harry. Do not let your fellows die for you.'

'It's time to fight,' Hermione said with conviction.

Everyone obliged the plan and was ready to battle. All the strategic places were guared. All teachers were prepared to sacrifice for their students and the castle. The death Eaters would break in any moment –

Which was _now_.

Hermione glanced at her phoenix bangle for one last time and fought her way through a bunch of Death Eaters.

No one spared himself from the war. Even some Slytherins were assisting the Gryffindors in smashing two Death Eaters. Hermione turned her head to check if Ginny needed help. But she was gone to nowhere to be seen. Being attacked by a tall Death Eater, Hermione didn't have time to look for her. She could merely keep fighting.

Hogwarts battled courageously with the Death Eaters. Despite their effort and conviction, they were at the downside. The number of Death Eaters and creatures supporting the dark side kept increasing. They gained strength while Hogwarts was withering. Many students were injured. There were unconscious bodies on the marble ground. Hogwarts was falling, falling fast.

'Thank you Hogwarts. You have demonstrated exceptional battling techniques and noble personality. Let's not waste magical blood any more. Potter is in my capture,' as Voldemort announced, the ecstasy of victory dribbled through his nasty voice.

Hermione was dumbfounded, unable to move a finger. There was no way Harry could destroy all the Horcruxes so quickly. That meant that he was caught in the middle of the quest.

'Let's gather at the Great Hall. The injured need treatment,' he added.

People still attempted to fight. But their strength was evaporating as their hope dimmed. They were shoved into the hall under the supervision of Death Eaters.

Hermione looked at her phoenix bangle and decided that should go to the Great Hall anyway. Even if Harry was not able to carry on, she would still battle for him.

The Great Hall was a mess. Bodies were all over the ground. But Hermione could not cry, not yet. Voldemort was standing at the place where Dumbledore used to give his speech. And near him, she could see Harry.

Perplex immediately clouded her. That wasn't the outfit he wore that day, was it? She narrowed her eyes, trying to zoom in. Indeed, that was not the shirt he wore when Harry left Grimmauld. He did not have the Gryffindor sword with him wither. What was Voldemort playing?

Just when she sank into deep thought, someone pulled her sleeve. She jerked around and almost screeched.

It was Harry, apparently.

'Who are you?' she asked vigilantly, pointing her wand at his heart.

'Harry,' he replied as a matter of fact, 'phoenix bangle last night.'

'Who's that over there then?' she asked confusedly.

'No idea what Voldemort is playing,' he sighed, 'but I'll finish him off.'

They proceeded to the front of the crowd, lurking to find an opportunity to attack.

'Hogwarts, I love Hogwarts,' Voldemort said slowly, 'that's why I did not touch it till today. And my brave warriors, you should see that your saviour, Potter, is now my captive. He is not dead yet, but he would join his family very soon.'

'Look,' Hermione gestured at the fake Harry.

The two of them gazed at the fake Harry unanimously. His hair became redder and redder. His size shrank drastically. His skin grew fairer. He was changing!

'I must go and save her,' Harry said urgently.

It was Ginny.

'And now, I believe it is necessary to clarify one thing – the world is ruled by me. Any opposition would be eradicated until everyone declares their loyalty to Lord Voldemort.'

'Who do you think you are?'

Every one in the Great Hall searched for the speaker eagerly.

'Harry Potter?' someone murmured with thrill.

Voldemort was aghast. He instantly grasped the unconscious Ginny and held her as hostage.

'Tusk,' Voldemort sneered, 'Harry Potter, the saint, the saviour, sacrificed his friend for his life. You disappoint me, Harry.'

'I'll exchange myself for her,' Harry responded calmly.

'Come now then, Harry,' Vodemort said silkily, 'surrender yourself.'

'Let go of her.'

Ginny was released. Some Weasleys and some Gryffindors hurried to catch her.

'Let's duel, Harry,' Voldemort suggested.

With a blink, Voldemort and Harry vanished from the hall. Immediately, the Death Eaters and the Hogwarts students resumed to battle again.

Charms were flying here and there. People were screaming and groaning and stuff.

Hermione was confronted by a bunch of Death Eaters again and she must keep fighting. People of her side suddenly became very powerful. Perhaps that was the effect of hope. And Hermione must not lose faith either. She knew her phoenix promise. She could not die.

The warriors battled viciously. Some powerful Dark wizards were hurt or captured.

A surge of sunlight lit the gloomy hallway. The sun rose from the horizon, indicating that they survived the night. The dawn reminded them, even in the darkest time, there was still light.

Peculiar enough, some noted Death Eaters began to flee. Lucius Malfoy attempted to escape but was caught by McGonagall. At the other side of the corridor, Flitwick bound the Lestrange man with Dolohov.

'Please surrender. Voldemort is dead and many Death Eaters are detained. Please surrender and I assure you that there will be a fair trial.'

It was Harry's voice – they won!

xxx

Ginny was in St Mungo. For a week, she was still in a coma. The Weasleys took turns to station at her side in case she woke. Only Harry was there all the time and Hermione also.

Harry enveloped Ginny's hand with his. He genuinely hoped that she could wake up. She should not die for him. Harry would sacrifice everything for her revival. That guilt was simply too much for him to dear. If he could compensate a bit, at least he would be slightly relieved.

Harry suddenly jumped and that startled Hermione.

'Fetch the healer!' She's moving!' he shouted blissfully.

Hermione dashed for the healer. And when she returned, Ginny was truly awake.

'Please stay away. I need to check her up,' the healer said to them.

Harry waited outside the ward whereas Hermione Apparated to inform the Weasleys. He paced restlessly along the hallway. After a while, the noise of the door unlocking prompted him to rush back to the ward.

'How's she?' Harry asked impatiently.

'Calm down first, Mr Potter,' the healer soothed.

'What happened?' his voice trembled. The tone of the healer was no good sign.

'Basically she has two issues. Mentally, she is rather unstable. Her mind is harmed by the excessive use of Cruciatus Curse. She is extremely sensitive and fragile. So please don't irritate her. She has a vulnerable heart. She may have eternally lost part of her memory as well. As for the physical aspect, I'm afraid she can't walk again. Her legs were hurt by an unknown curse. I'm afraid we are incapable of healing such a severe damage. Fortunately though, Miss Weasley is not particularly depressed about that. That's it. Please treat her delicately. By the way, Mr Potter, she keeps asking for you.'

'Thank you, healer.'

Harry was demoralised. She ended up like that because of him. How could he not be condemned by his conscience? He pushed the door to see Ginny.

'Harry!' she shrieked.

Harry approached her and was engulfed by her. He patted on her back and she leaned in to kiss his cheeks.

'I'm glad that you are alive,' she reeled off with thrill, 'I hope my Polyjuice plot did work, did it? I really miss the time when we cuddled in the Room of Requirement. I remember, before you went with Ron and Hermione, you said you would stay with me forever and I said we may not survive the war. And I cried and you kissed me.'

'Yeah,' he forced an uneasy smile.

'Now we can truly stay together, even though I cannot walk,' she smiled.

Molly pushed the door and hurried to kiss Ginny.

'Thanks Merlin, you're awake!' cried Molly.

The Weasleys and Hermione hugged Ginny. When they knew she lost her legs, there were literally shocked and gloomy. Yet, Ginny was very optimistic and even cheered them.

'The most important thing is, I can still be with Harry,' Ginny said cheerfully.

The Weasleys looked at each other slyly. They knew they could not irritate her. Charlie swallowed nervously and gazed at Hermione.

'I reckon you should talk to your family for a bit,' Harry suggested, 'I'll go fetch you some food.'

Harry went and beckoned Hermione to follow him. They went to a secluded corner and placed a silencing charm.

'I know you will want to take care of her for some time first,' Hermione said to Harry tenderly.

'I dunno,' Harry sighed.

'What does that mean?' she snapped vigilantly.

'She loves me.'

'So?'

'She ends up like that because of me.'

'You can compensate in another way.'

'I don't want to break her heart.'

'So you want to break my heart?'

He was at a loss to speak. He loved Hermione and he also knew how much Hermione loved him.

'Maybe we could cool down a bit,' he suggested.

'Fine, I'll give you time to think,' she snapped coldly, 'just don't forget your phoenix bangle.'

Hermione walked away with sorrowful tears. She struggled at the thought whether she should take the phoenix bangle off. She knew what that conversation indicated. He was indeed thinking of leaving her for Ginny. And his inclination was apparent.

'Hey!'

Hermione could not help gazing at the phoenix bangle. It suddenly became so heavy. The promise was no longer something that pleased them, but a constraint, a handcuff that still detained him to her.

'Hey!' someone called and patted on her shoulder.

Hermione instantly mopped her tears away before looking up. It was Charlie.

'Hey, it's you,' Hermione smiled faintly at Charlie.

'How are you?' Charlie asked with concern, 'I mean, you and Harry.'

'I dunno,' she sighed, 'apparently he wondered if he should stay with Ginny.'

'I'm sorry,' he really meant it. She could tell.

'Never mind that. I could hardly change his mind when he has already made it up,' she srugged acrimoniously.

Charlie hugged her soothingly.

'I guess I should go home,' she prompted, 'um, no, Hogwarts, probably.

'Come to the Burrow,' Charlie suggested, 'at least you have someone to talk to.'

'I won't talk to Ron,' she chortled.

'You'll talk to me,' Charlie corrected.

That night, she didn't see Harry after the conversation. He stayed in St Mungo with Ginny.

Even though she was so familiar with the Borrow, she still did not feel relaxed. Perhaps it was a post-war trauma. But she guessed it was primarily because Harry was not with her when the night was very stormy.

She was reading, no, dozing, beside the mantelpiece when a thunder woke her. It was half past two at night and she still could not sleep properly. She picked up _The History of Dark Crafts_, which was dropped because the thunder scared her.

The stair creaked shrilly and it alerted Hermione. She immediately picked up her wand and walked prudently towards the stairs.

'Relax Hermione,' Charlie chuckled.

He descended from the stairs with a lit wand. Hermione instantly relaxed and lowered her wand.

'Did I wake you?' asked Hermione.

'Yeah, you dropped your brick,' Charlie replied offhandedly.

'Sorry, I can't sleep so I read.'

'Never mind. I wasn't sleeping well either. I wonder if you can sleep actually. You are afraid of storm, aren't you?'

'How do you know?' Hermione responded incredulously.

'You forgot you worked as my assistant back in your Fourth Year summer holiday. You woke me up when you were putting silencing charm all over my place.'

'Silly me.'

Hermione saw a lightning so she covered her ears at once.

'Fancy a cup of hot chocolate?' Charlie suggested.

'Sure,' she smiled.

After a while, the storm calmed a bit. Hermione could eventually let her guard down.

'Eventually,' she pouted.

'How I wish we could return to that summer,' Charlie sighed, looking at the ceiling.

'Why?'

He didn't explain. He just rose and enchanted the mugs to clean themselves. She yawned and he suggested that they should sleep.

xxx

Charlie suggested that he would visit Ginny with Hermione. She hadn't been to St Mungo for three days. He knew perfectly the reason. She didn't want to see Harry and Ginny together. Well, that was apparent, wasn't it? She knew she had to hear the answer sooner or later. And it was a good idea to go with Charlie. After all, Charlie knew her even better than Ron. He understood her. And she knew he was helping her to face it bravely.

'How are you, Ginny,' Hermione forced a faint smile, 'I hope you are getting better, with Harry by your side.'

Charlie threw Hermione a quick glance.

'Yeah, he's so sweet to me,' Ginny replied radiantly, 'how are you, Hermione? I heard that you are busy dealing with the journalists for Harry.'

'It's fine,' she tugged her lips a tiny bit.

A healer came and interrupted their chit-chat. Ginny was set to 5/F for a check-up.

'Can I have a word with you?' Harry asked Hermione sternly.

Hermione casted Charlie a prompt glance before nodding stiffly.

'I'll wait for you at the coffee shop,' Charlie told Hermione, who once again nodded.

'So you have made up your mind,' Hermione said to Harry as he shut the door of the fire escape stairs.

'Yes.'

'So you will break my heart?'

'I hope I won't.'

'But you know you will. I can just hope that I am capable of breaking yours.'

'Mine is broken because of you.'

'If I were enough to break yours, you wouldn't have broken mine.'

'I love you, but she loves me too. And I should bear my responsibilities for her.'

'As if you don't have any responsibility for me.'

'How can I forget my words when I gave you the phoenix bangle? I would be most delighted, genuinely, if I could keep my promise.'

'Then why don't you keep it? I understand that you will want to compensate and take care of her. That does not mean that you have to break your promise necessarily.'

'Unlike you, she is vulnerable. And you won't be genuinely happy with me. I'd rather make you hate me than keep you idling your time for me.'

'So I should all blame my toughness,' she chuckled drearily, 'I'm tough but that doesn't mean I'm unbreakable. And you're speaking as if I must be happier that way.'

'You can find someone better than me. But she can't.'

'But you don't love her. You love me. You are deceiving her. You are hurting her this way.'

'I'll be good to her. And I at least have feeling for her. Of course, that's not love. I know it from you.'

'Enough of lies.'

Hermione was literally shaking. She attempted to yank the phoenix bangle away with her trembling hand. Harry could see red marks on her left wrist.

'Don't hurt yourself, Hermione, please,' Harry requested urgently. He raised his hand in attempt to stop her.

Hermione just retrieved from him. She stared at him with venom.

'Don't touch me, liar,' she snapped coolly, 'don't pretend that you care.'

'Of course I do. To me, you are as significant as my mother. Remember the bangle?'

'That's enough. I don't care anymore. I can't care,' she panted.

She eventually got rid of the phoenix bangle and threw it at Harry's face.

'Now you can give it to Ginny,' Hermione snapped coldly.

'No, I won't and she can never ever have it. Just remember to be happy, Hermione,' Harry said to Hermione pleadingly.

'I wish so,' Hermione remarked cynically.

She left Harry, who was shedding tears for her. She did not cry. She could not cry. She would not cry.

She strolled to the coffee shop to fetch Charlie. She knew he was waiting for her.

'Let's go Charlie,' Hermione patted on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie was surprised that there were no signs of tears on her face. She just looked exhausted.

'Are you alright, Hermione?' Charlie asked with concern.

'Sure,' she smiled faintly, 'let's go.'

They Apparated back to the Burrow. She was precariously quiet throughout the night. She would look blankly at the mantelpiece. She ate only a little for dinner. She finished her dinner quickly and excused herself. He would intentionally slow down when he walked past her room. It was deadly silent. There was not even a sound of her flipping pages. That tranquillity merely disturned Charlie further.

He guessed that she would come down to the living room after midnight, like what she had done over the last three nights. There was no way that she could sleep that night. The stair creaked and he was proven right. Hermione descended from the top clutching _The History of Dark Crafts_.

'Hot chocolate Hermione?' Charlie suggested lightly.

She was surprised by his presence.

'Yes please,' Hermione replied, 'thank you Charlie.'

She followed Charlie into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. He seemed to know the recipe of her own signature hot chocolate by heart.

'You still remember,' she said gently to Charlie as he poured a large amount of milk in to the mug.

'It's a good recipe,' Charlie smiled affectionately, 'after you have been my assistant, I switch from coffee to hot chocolate.'

Charlie fetched the two mugs and sat down at the sofa beside the fire. He beckoned Hermione to sit on the armchair near him. Hermione sank into the soft armchair and sipped the sweet hot chocolate.

'Hm,' she sighed with contend, eventually loosened up a bit.

'If you want to talk about it, you can turn to me, Hermione,' Charlie prompted, 'certainly you need time but don't suppress your emotions.'

Hermione sat up straight. 'It's alright, Charlie,' Hermione dismissed him lightly.

Charlie expected her to dismiss him. Her expression and body language were what he anticipated as well. She could not fully conceal her struggle. How could she be so numb? Even though she was quite prepared for that answer, she should still have emotions. God knew how linked Harry and she were.

She looked really pale and tired. She ran her fingers through her thick brown locks. Her hand held the mug unsteadily. Charlie didn't know what in the firewood fascinated her. She should no longer evade it.

'You can take your time,' Charlie said to her, although Hermione was not looking at him directly, 'but please face it squarely. Face it like the tough Hermione I used to know.'

There must be a phrase or something attracted her attention. She jerked her head and glared at Charlie sharply. That caught Charlie by surprise. It left him mouth ajar.

'You know what,' Hermione's voice trembled, 'being tough is one of his rationales. Tell me what to do, Charlie, please. I don't want to be tough any longer but I know if I'm not tough, I dunno how I should pull through this.'

She ruffled her hair impatiently and once again turned herself against Charlie.

'I never know my toughness repels him. I've always thought highly of my toughness. It comes even before my wit. It's the foundation of my pride. I dunno how I should dispose of myself.'

She snuffled her nose, still refusing to let her tears and sadness expose.

'I actually foresee this result. I know he would go for Ginny, ever since Ginny wakes up,' she smiled acrimoniously, 'heroes. They always think responsibility highly. Perhaps I should just forget him totally. And I know I should forgive him for his nobility. That's what I know. But I can't do it. I can't.'

Hermione turned further away from Charlie. He could hardly see her face then He was certain that tears were rolling from her eyes though. She lowered her head and tears feel and glistened on her lap. She promptly dried her tears.

'I know I must stay tough and move on. I know he will not be back. And I don't want to waste my time for someone who does not love me enough. But I'm very exhausted now. I've been tough the day I entered this magical world. I am a mudblood. I'm inferior. And fate put me with Harry and Ron. I need to fight, all the time. And eventually, when I thought I could have peace, it's gone.'

She was actually smiling. It would be better if she cried or shouted. That smiled saddened Charlie. She was battered. There were scars and wounds all over her. She was indeed so exhausted that she could barely pull through that hurtful conversation with Harry. Perhaps she was simple too tired to cry or to shout.

'You can have it, Hermione,' said Charlie gently, 'just one more push and you'll find the way out.'

She finally looked at Charlie.

'I'm tired, Charlie,' she said to him very softly.'

'Do you want me to stay with you?' he offered, 'the rain is getting heavier.' He beckoned at the window.

'So kind of you,' she grinned feebly, 'I'm too tired to be bothered by the thunder.'

So they went up to their bedrooms.

'Goodnight Hermione', said Charlie.

Hermione gazed at Charlie peculiarly. She suddenly embraced Charlie tightly. Charlie was certainly astonished by the unexpected act.

'Thank you, Charlie,' she mumbled at his ear.

She then turned her heels and ascended the stairs.

Charlie turned and tossed in his bed. He was concerned with Hermione. He kept wondering how he could help her get over Harry…

'_Hot chocolate Boss,' Hermione put his mug on his desk._

'_So you want to be my secretary,' Charlie snickered, removing his gaze from _Dragons, Dragons, Dragons!

'_Assistant,' Hermione corrected half-bemusedly and half-sternly._

'_Anyway,' Charlie responded, 'why don't we have a nice chit-chat, my dear secretary? We haven't had time to get to know each other even after a month.'_

'_Boss doesn't need to know his assistant,' she remarked with a smile._

'_But Charlie needs to know Hermione,' he looked at her as-a-matter-of-fact-ly. He just knew she wouldn't resist that idea._

_ They sat near the window of Charlie's office. That day was quite breezy. The sky was so clear that stars ornamented it flawlessly._

'_There is nothing interesting about me,' Hermione said plainly, '_unlike you_.' She looked at Charlie curiously._

'_Why is that so?' he burst into laughter, 'there is nothing interesting about me either.'_

'_You're the role model of the Weasley boys,' she replied, 'unbeatable in almost every single way, from wit to swiftness.'_

'_Then in what way am I beaten?' he chortled._

'_Girls, I suppose,' Hermione shrugged._

'_This evokes my curiosity,' Charlie sat closer to Hermione, looking eager, 'who says that?'_

'_Every Weasley boy, even Percy,' she answered truthfully._

'_What do they say?' he pressed on._

'_You've never dated any girl. They speculate that you prefer lads. Otherwise, it doesn't make sense. A wizard like you should be very popular,' she replied genuinely._

_He chuckled and asked, 'then what do you think about me?'_

_ That was what he intended to lead to when he initiated the conversation. He craved to know if he stood a chance. Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at him incredulously._

'_Well –' she thought aloud, '– witty, considerate, caring, humorous, resolute, frank, reasonably good-looking and – I'm running out of positive adjectives.'_

_ Their gaze met and they chuckled together._

'_Then am I good enough for my dear secretary?' he tried to ask lightly._

_Thinking that Charlie was probably not serious about it, she replied, 'what do you think? After all I declined Viktor Krum, a clever Ravenclaw and two Gryffindors.'_

'_I guess I am good enough,' he replied slightly hesitantly._

'_No –' Hermione may not catch his demoralised expression, '– you are more than enough.'_

'_Then maybe we should – um- you know,' Charlie stammered, 'date.'_

'_Very amusing, boss,' she chuckled unnaturally._

Suddenly, a lightning marred the velvet sky and a loud thunder scared Charlie.

He sat up abruptly and looked at the sky. It was still raining cats and dogs. He couldn't help recounting the dream, no, the memory of the summer with Hermione.

He lamented over the fact that he didn't pluck up the courage to start a relationship with her. Of course a long-distance relationship was hard. Yet, if he had been courageous and devoted enough, he could probably make it. And of course, he had made up lame excuses for procrastinating, bullshit like he being too old for her.

He was actually slightly glad that Hermione was single again. Certainly he didn't wish to see her heartbroken. But if Harry and Hermione were not separated at that point, he would never ever have the chance to approach her again.

No one would be absurd enough to hope that Harry could be replaced. After all, they had experienced countless hardships and memorable moments which constituted a large part of her youth. Wise wizards like Charlie would not hope against hope. It would suffice if she loved or liked him enough.

Leaning against the wall, Charlie sank into the whirl of thoughts. His head was perhaps as chaotic as the garden. Twigs were all over the place. A plant fell onto the ground. After a while, the rain gradually died out. A beam broke the darkness and peeped through the grey clouds. Light of hope had arrived to nurture the devastated would again.

'There is hope even in the darkest time,' Charlie prompted himself.

He stood beside the window pane. The uplifting view of sunrise was reflected in his orbs, so as the ardent faith he had regained. He felt once again fuelled with the energy of life. The sun grew larger and larger, rather rapidly. Hold on, that was not the sun. Was it a magically enchanted fireball?

Charlie's eyes were so narrow that they seemed shut. He was merely trying to focus and to examine that growing bright dot.

It was a phoenix, a glowing phoenix.

The phoenix glided lower and lower. It was fiery bright. Its feathers were stunning. Its magnificence was unprecedented. Even though Charlie was an animal expert, he had never heard of such a wildlife beauty.

What further astound him was that the phoenix was flying towards the Burrow. It came so near to him that its feathers were perfectly visible to him then.

Charlie should therefore not be blamed for being amazed and acting like a kid. He unlocked the window in attempt to observe the phoenix. He thought the bird would soar when it neared the house. On the contrary, it slowed down.

It began to sing, Charlie believed.

The song was wordless, just like other phoenix songs. The melody of the song was peculiarly pleasant. The phoenix was telling him something, as what Charlie sensed. It kept singing. It seemed to be capable of communicating with him. As his thoughts changed, the melody changed accordingly.

As soon as he deciphered its message, he recklessly dashed to Hermione's room. He banged his door hard and rushed to her bedroom. The phoenix was correct.

He could smell blood.

Hermione attempted to commit suicide.

He kicked the door open. Although he had tried to prepare himself for the scene, he was inevitably shocked, not to mention nauseated.

The smell of blood was overwhelming. He could barely refrain from throwing up. He covered his nose with his hand. Some blood was spilt onto the wall and some on the floor. The bed sheet soaked much of her blood. Her left wrist dangled lifeless over the edge of her bed. It was, of course, scarlet.

Charlie's brain could hardly run. The scene was simply traumatic. He dared not move her recklessly. Spells went out of stock. He racked his brain but he didn't know what incantation was applicable. There was only one possibility – _Reparo_. But he was unsure if that could be used on human flesh. As he fidgeted mentally, the phoenix gave him a boost. It sang even more encouragingly. He must try regardless of the uncertainty. His hand was quivering. He took a deep breath to reassert himself. Faith was the defining factor in placing an enchantment.

'_Reparo_,' Charlie pointed his want resolutely at Hermione's left wrist.

The wound narrowed a bit, just a bit. Fresh blood continued to leak from the cut.

'_Reparo_,' Charlie panicked. His hand was trembling uncontrollably.

Beads of sweat emitted from his forehead. His hand was nonetheless cold and numb. He swallowed anxiously.

That time, _Reparo_ didn't work.

'_Reparo_,' he attempted to enchant again.

The wound tightened. Charlie smiled and pointed the want at her wrist again. Yet, the wound just loosened. He tried several times more and he was restless then.

'_Reparo_!' he bellowed frantically.

He was defeated by that simple charm. He didn't stop his effort though. He grabbed her white scarf from the table and wrapped it tightly on her wrist. Soon enough, the scarf was dyed red.

He couldn't stop his furious tears. He was simply useless. He knew he would just watch her dying slowly in pain. He banged his head on the wall hard and blood trickled down his forehead. His spirit was so damp that even the phoenix song could not ignite it.

The phoenix entered Hermione's room and landed next to her nearly dead body. The brightness of it attracted Charlie's attention. Its gaze travelled from Hermione to Charlie.

It cried. Beads of tears sank into her wound.

The phoenix healed her.

The blissful Charlie wiped his tears with his sleeve. He knelt beside Hermione and felt her pulse. It was feeble but beating. He couldn't stifle a wide smile.

'Thank you,' he said to the phoenix before Apparating Hermione to St Mungo.

xxx

As soon as they were in St Mungo, nurses and healers hurried to catch the weak girl. Hermione was sent to some department to have blood transfusion.

Around an hour later, he was allowed to see Hermione. She was barely living when she arrived. That was what the healer said. At that moment, Hermione, pale but peaceful, was asleep.

Charlie reminded himself that he must confess to her when she woke up. No one could truly foresee what would occur next minute. She was too precious to lose.

To Charlie, Hermione was irreplaceable. He realised just how significant she was to him then. He looked at her affectionately. He discovered the secret facet of Hermione. From then on, he learnt how to treat her.

The image of the fiery phoenix suddenly popped into his head. He was still mystified by that creature. What was it? It was no ordinary phoenix. Where did it come from? He had no idea at all. How did it know of Hermione? The greatest mystery on Earth. He was grateful to it anyway. Without its timely presence, he would never have discovered Hermione until it was too late.

He sat with Hermione for two or three hours. When he stood up to go grab a sandwich, Hermione was awake.

'Charlie,' she called softly.

He froze upon hearing her voice. He was ecstatic! He immediately turned around. She was truly alright, thanks Merlin. He advanced quickly to embrace her. His wrap around her just tightened.

'I don't need to be killed again, Charlie,' she murmured at this ear. Charlie immediately loosened up.

'I was just too happy,' he smiled with tears trickling. He mopped his tears hastily.

'I didn't expect to be saved though,' she smiled feebly.

'But you don't regret being saved, do you?' he enquired sternly.

'No, not at all,' she beamed, 'if destiny brings me back, I won't go against it. Two lives in one is unusual.'

Hermione sighed with contend. Having looked around the ward, she began to look for something.

'What do you want?

'Wand.'

'It's in the Burrow. What do you want?'

'Can you conjure some flowers for me?' she pleaded.

'Sure, Phoenix rose as usual?' he replied.

'How do you know I like phoenix rose?' her brow furrowed.

'Because I care to observe you.'

Charlie conjured up some phoenix roses and placed them next to her bed.

'Speaking of phoenix, I thought I saw a glowing phoenix-like bird not long ago,' she recollected thoughtfully, 'probably people have hallucination when they are on the verge of death.'

'Actually, you really see a glowing phoenix,' Charlie affirmed.

Charlie recounted the whole thing to the best of his memory. Hermione gasped at the dramatic development. She was as amazed as Charlie was.

'So what happen to the phoenix?' she enquired curiously.

'I dunno,' he shrugged, 'I'd rather find out more about you.'

Hermione straightened herself.

'The thing is I feel too exhausted to get over Harry and to live on. I've had enough of struggling. I'd rather end it in my way. I reckon cutting the wrist is the most romantic way, so, ya. That's it.'

Charlie nodded thoughtfully.

'How about Harry then? Do you think you can get over him after this?' he asked. That was the key thing.

'I won't waste this new beginning. It's over. There is no us any more. It still takes time to fully recover. But I'll forsake this issue as soon as I can,' she replied seriously.

The noise of tummy rumbling emitted from Charlie. He looked mortified.

'Go and have lunch,' Hermione prompted, 'I'm fine on my own.'

xxx

Indeed, she was fine on her own. After she left St Mungo, she loved out of the Burrow. She rented a flat in Diagon Alley. The Ministry of Magic offered her a post as an Auror but she declined it. She said she had enough of adventure in her life. In the end, she chose to run a little café bookstore next to Ollivander's. The business was pretty good and it profited since the third month.

'I can't have a day without your hot chocolate ever since you made me the first one,' Charlie said to Hermione earnestly. He looked contended whenever he drank her chocolate. That delighted her immensely.

'That's a huge compliment, Mr Weasley,' she pretended to bow to him.

'My pleasure, Miss Granger,' in turn, he pretended to take his virtual hat off.

'But I reckon the Leaky Cauldron may be more appropriate for you, my dear Mr Weasley,' she remarked, and sat down next to him.

'And could you please explain, my lovely Miss Granger?' he rolled his eyes.

'It's Saturday midnight and a handsome bachelor like you should be trying your luck with ladies in the bar,' she replied.

Charlie paused a moment, trying to figure out if it was appropriate to flirt with her.

'I'm trying my luck with my favourite girl,' he said, gazing at her.

'And may I know where that lucky lady is?' she joked, looking around the vacant shop and then Charlie.

'So you can't see yourself,' he chuckled.

Hermione flushed and was unable to react promptly. Not that no one had confessed to her or dated her with the six months of her new life. That was nonetheless just too astounding for her.

She pulled herself together and said, 'so you think you can fool me.'

'As a matter fact, I've never thought of fooling the smartest witch of this generation,' Charlie responded innocently.

She crossed her leg and stared at Charlie surprisingly. Charlie reached for her hand. By that time, his heart was pounding drastically. He didn't know why she didn't withdraw her hand. She was still astonished and mystified. Yet that was a positive sign.

'I've always missed the summer with you. You intrigued me when we first chatted properly. And the longer I was with you, the more certain I was about my feeling for you. Last time, I didn't grasp the chance to confess. I am truly remorseful,' he sighed.

Charlie continued, 'now that I have a second chance, I can't miss it, because I probably don't have a third chance. I want to be with you. I want to make you happy and I think I'm good enough to make it. Can you at least give me a chance to try my luck with you?'

Hermione was touched. She once had a feeling that Charlie may like her better than other women. But as soon as that thought emerged, she dismissed it with a bunch of reasons. Therefore, she had never seen Charlie the way she seen other men.

'Charlie, I don't intend to hurt you in any way,' she sighed, 'but listen and be prepared for this –'

Charlie nodded resolutely and prompted Hermione to go on with a gaze.

'– I get over Harry but – I reckon he is the one I love most –'

Charlie once again nodded.

'– even until now.

Tears formed in her brown eyes. She didn't want to hurt his feeling. He had always been kind and gentle with her.

'As I've expected,' he sighed, 'but if you like me enough, that will do.' He gazed at her affectionately, pleading her to say yes.

'Don't hurt yourself, Charlie,' she shook her head, 'you can have someone better than me – someone that loves you more than anyone else.' Tears cascaded freely from her orbs. She genuinely didn't wish to harm him in any way.

'I love _you_ more than anyone,' he stated firmly.

He took her left hand and used his other hand to dab away her tears. It was heartaching for him to see Hermione crying for him.

'Besides, I'm the one that finds the fragility in your toughness,' he said to her tenderly, 'I'm unlike other men. I know how to treat you well. Don't think I dunno why you can't work out with Dean Thomas, Oliver Wood, Theodore Nott and Lee Jordan. Remember, _you_ said that I know you the second best, compatible with Harry.'

Charlie took Hermione's right hand as well. She gazed at him innocently.

'Don't appeal me, Charlie,' Hermione said softly, escaping from their met gaze.

If you can go out with those blokes, why don't you give me a chance?' he challenged.

'That's because you're unlike them. I like you and I value you–' she stopped deadly when she let her tongue slipped.

'You like me and you value me,' he grinned triumphantly.

Hermione looked mortified. Perhaps not because of her thoughtless words, but because Charlie was so close to her then.

'Maybe we should kiss first,' Charlie whispered with a smirk.

He leaned in to kiss Hermione. His arm wrapped around her waist securely. That made Hermione feel very protected. She actually enjoyed being kissed and hugged by him. Perhaps Charlie was right – he really knew her fragility.

'I guess you would say yes now,' Charlie smirked, not releasing Hermione, who was lookingup at him.

'If you say so, Mr Weasley,' Hermione smiled sheepishly.

Charlie once again kissed Hermione and that time she responded. How fabulous!

xxx

'I'm sorry to have deceived you for three years, Ginny. But I'm sure you had a great time with me,' said Harry.

Sitting next to Ginny's grave in the garden of the Burrow, Harry finally revealed the truth to Ginny, who died from the infection of the cursed legs.

'I want to return to Hermione,' he stated, playing with the phoenix bangle with his right hand.

Harry believed that Hermione didn't not really want people to know her whereabouts. Two years ago, her shop in Diagon Alley closed. He tried to investigate her location. He asked basically every possible person and no once could be certain. The Weasleys said Hermione had visited them before she closed her shop. According to what Hermione said, she would travel around the world. Since he was with Ginny at that time, he did not dig deeper. But the situation was different then. He craved to find her. He did enquire the Weasleys again the previous night. They showed him postcards from China dated a year before. They literally lost contact for a year.

He knew Ron was concealing something. Ron knew more than other Weasleys, or else he wouldn't elude from him. He would pin him down that night. Mrs Weasley had summoned him for dinner. Ron fled into his room as soon as he left the dining table.

Harry knocked the door, 'it's me.'

'Um – Harry – well – I'm busy at the moment,' Ron faltered.

'Never mind I'll get in anyway,' Harry snapped and entered Ron's room without his consent.

'That's very rude,' Ron grunted.

'Not worse than evading a mate,' Harry remarked.

Ron sighed heavily.

'Where is Hermione?' he asked testily.

'What will you do to her when you know where she is?' Ron asked with concern.

'Be with her again, needless to say,' Harry replied as a matter of fact.

'What if she's with someone else?' Ron tested slyly.

Harry paused and thought.

'Hermione is eventually happy now and I don't want you to spoil her life,' Ron reasoned.

'Very well,' Harry replied, 'will you tell me where she is if I promise not to meddle with Hermione and that someone?'

'Yes.'

'Ok, my word. Where's she now?'

'Romania.'

xxx

He saw her, eventually, three years after they lost contact.

Hermione was as beautiful as ever, only more sophisticated then. Probably she had just finished work. She walked hand in hand with a familiarly good-looking wizard, Charlie, as he'd expected. Hermione spotted him from across the street.

'Harry,' she called fervently, 'come on in!'

Standing next to her, Charlie waved to him. Ron's words evolved in his brain but he did crave to see Hermione. And it probably wouldn't hurt because she didn't run to hug him. So he followed them into their home.

'Make yourself cosy, Harry,' said Hermione cheerfully, 'I'll get you my signature chocolate.'

Harry sat on the sofa. There were quite a lot of photos of them travelling around the world. The one nearest to him showed how Charlie proposed to Hermione. His heart seized severely.

'Hot chocolate,' she grinned at him.

'I'll prepare dinner,' Charlie mumbled from the kitchen, 'you guys must want to talk.'

'Thank you darling,' she replied.

Harry caught a sip from the mug. He heard that hot chocolate was the signature item for her shop but he had never tasted it himself. It was truly amazing.

'I'm sorry to hear that Ginny has passed away,' she said to him gently, her hand on his, 'I hope you're alright.'

Harry's heart fluttered, 'thanks, I'm fine now,' he smiled faintly.

'So what are you doing here?' she asked, gazing at him slightly sternly.

'Um – I just want to see how you're doing,' he said, his eyes on his knees, 'and I want to tell you that the phoenix bangle is still with me and no one has put on it after you.'

When he looked up, Hermione was smiling compassionately.

'It is really nice, you know,' she said, 'don't waste it.'

'That's why I want you to have it,' Harry held it in front of her, 'no one can have it anyway. I'll give it to you. Just take it as my blessing for you and Charlie.'

'I'll take the blessing but not the bangle,' she gently pushed away his hand, 'try to find an owner for it.'

'Please, Hermione,' he insisted.

'You should move on, Harry.'

'I won't separate you and Charlie. I know I can't be with you the moment you called me from across the street. But you can't stop me from loving you the way I opt to. I have never forgotten my feeling and promise for you. And I'm happy to keep them both. That's why I'm so sure that no one can have the bangle.'

'Then just remind yourself that the bangle is your mother's. This is the only jewellery she left. Please keep it, Harry.'

She took the bangle and shoved it into his pocket.

'I believe Charlie is very good to you,' Harry prompted.

'Yes, absolutely,' she beamed radiantly, 'he saved me when I committed suicide because of you. And –'

'You committed suicide because of me?' Harry cried with agitation, 'I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so sorry.'

'Never mind, I'm alright now, you see,' she grinned, 'and then I've actually dated Dean, Oliver, Theodore and Lee before we get together.

'What makes you go for Charlie?' he was curious. Those four men were quite good and quite suitable for her.

'To use Charlie's words, he finds the fragility in my toughness,' she smiled.

That made his heart ache. Remorse caught him.

Harry finished her hot chocolate. It was really good. He had been there long enough. He had gotten everything he hoped for in the trip. At least she was happy with Charlie. He should not stay for dinner.

'I guess I should go,' he smiled bitterly.

'Stay for dinner, Harry,' Hermione requested sincerely, 'Charlie has counted you in for dinner, I'm sure.'

'I have,' Charlie shouted from the kitchen, 'we have pasta!'

'That's so kind but I need to meet a friend,' Harry lied calmly, 'perhaps next time.'

'When are you leaving?' she enquired.

'Tomorrow morning,' he replied, 'I must go or else I'll be late.'

Harry gathered his stuff and was on his feet.

'Good luck, Harry,' Hermione embraced him, 'be good to yourself.'

'Of course,' he smiled thoughtfully, 'I'm sure you'll be fine with Charlie, really.'

'Sure,' she grinned and casted the kitchen a swift glance.

'Will I hear from you?' Harry asked.

'Yes, if I hear from you,' she replied with a smile.

'Great then,' he smiled uneasily.

Silence dominated a moment or two. He was predictably unwilling to leave. He'd love to be with her, the longer, the better. He could not indulge himself though. Discipline, alright Harry, discipline.

'Really gotta rush now,' he lied again,' goodbye Hermione, Goodbye.'

He quickly hugged her again before turning his heels.

'Goodbye, my love,' Harry said to the door of the home of Hermione and Charlie.

xxx

Kok kok kok. It was Hedwig knocking the window. Harry hurried to open the window for it. The elegant handwriting informed him of the sender. Hedwig brought him Hermione's reply to his previous letter.

She attached a photo of Charlie and her carrying an infant. Tim truly flied. Harry couldn't believe that Hermione already became a grandma. Next to her, Charlie was beaming radiantly and he caught a kiss on Hermione's cheek. Both of them looked really joyous.

Harry sighed heavily and took out the phoenix bangle from his pocket. All those years, he had it with him in memory of his mother as well as the time Hermione was with him.

'That should have been us.'

xxx

'So this is your leisure reader?' James gawped at Lily and the giant brick book _The History of Dark Crafts_.

'You know I'm not good at Magic History. It's advisable to read what Binns highly recommends. I can't fail this!' Lily squealed.

'But it's so dull. Come to Hogsmeade with me,' James pouted.

'It is not that boring actually,' she replied lightly, eyes not leaving the book.

'What cannot be called boring in History?' James narrowed his blue eyes to focus on the book she was reading.

_There was an ancient Chinese wizard family. One of the most notable descendants was called Lu You. When he was a young talented wizard as well as poet, he married the love of his life, Tang Wan. Unfortunately, his mother loathed Wan because of her talents. She believed that Wan was an evil temptation._

_ To separate the lovebirds, his mother created the phoenix hairpin and asked Lu You to give it to Wan. Should Lu know that the delicate hairpin was cursed to separate Wan and himself, he would have blasted it up right away. The hairpin was given to Wan. Shortly afterwards, the couple fell apart for some unknown reason, even though their affection for each other was unchanged. Historians such as Bathilda Bagshot speculate that his mother invented and placed the Dark Magic – Anti-Affection Curse. One curious day, Lu discovered the truth. However, everything was too late. He rushed to where Wan and her new husband lived. Lu saw the pregnant Wan and eventually died of devastation. No one knows who owns the hairpin after Wan or how many couples are separated because of it. The craft is allegedly transformative. The instability of its look makes it untraceable. It is mysterious yet notorious for its destructive power. _

'I hope it is not the phoenix pin you wore last night,' James chuckled offhandedly.

'Certainly not,' for some reason, James' joke made her feel funny.

Lily attributed the unease to the recollection of getting the pin. It was a gift from Sev, none other than Sev. She could almost hear Severus' voice saying that Lu You and Tang Wan were their past lives.


End file.
